Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user of a computing device (or system) can utilize the computing device to generate or produce media content, such as videos or images. For example, the user can utilize a camera or image sensor of the computing device to record or capture videos. In another example, the user can utilize software running on the computing device to generate videos.
In some cases, media content such as videos can be uploaded or provided to a media content service (or system), which enables the videos to be accessed or viewed by one or more viewers or audiences. For instance, the user can utilize the computing device to upload a video to a social networking service (or system), which can provide certain social connections (or friends) of the user with access to the user's video. Under conventional approaches, videos from media content services are generally played back in full length and thus uninteresting, unenticing, or irrelevant content in the videos is often times presented. As such, in accordance with conventional approaches to video playback, viewers or audiences may lose interest in the videos due to what is being played back in the videos. Due to these and other reasons, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with providing and accessing media content such as videos.